


Day 2: Hot Chocolate

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long moment of silence passed. "This is the first time you've been home in a week," Darcy said, and the scratching of pen on paper stopped. "I missed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> From here on out on the 25 Days of Fic, notaredshirt and I will switch off on picking out a pairing for the prompt of the day. Today was my turn, and I picked Darcy/Natasha. Please check out notaredshirt's take on hot cocoa and this ship, it's adorable.  
> Unbeta'd, as usual, so feel free to point out any errors.

"Come on, baby, it's December," Darcy wheedled, holding a mug of hot cocoa out to her girlfriend. "It's finally acceptable to drink peppermint hot chocolate again."

Natasha sighed and tapped her pen against her notebook. "I'm busy. Hill wants this done by Monday, and that's in... four hours."

"One sip."

"Busy."

"I know you want it."

"I need to get this done."

Darcy sighed. "Look, if the junior agents still don't remember captivity protocol, then Sitwell isn't training them well enough. A speech from you won't change that."

"Good to know you think so highly of my public speaking skills," Natasha sniped back, and her frown deepened into a scowl. "Please, just let me get this done." She turned back to her desk, leaving Darcy standing behind her.

A long moment of silence passed. "This is the first time you've been home in a week," Darcy said, and the scratching of pen on paper stopped. "I missed you."

The quiet felt heavy, dark, and Natasha's pen dropping onto the paper broke the spell. "Darcy..."

"No, it's fine. Aliens to defeat, worlds to save, agents to train. It's important. I get that."

Natasha's eyes were unreadable as always, but her hands twitched in her lap as she looked at Darcy. "Come here? Please?"

It occurred to Darcy that she could have just walked out. She could have gone back to flirting with her peers at SHIELD, could have gotten an apartment of her own again, could have been able to watch the Avengers on the news with awe instead of gut-clenching worry. She could have gone back to a relatively normal life, maybe dated someone who knew how to use their words when it came to feelings.

Instead, she took a step forward and Tasha stood, and she could hear Tasha say "I'm sorry" into her hair as she pulled Darcy close.

It was impossible not to hug back. Darcy hated it when Natasha left for missions, hated it even more when she had to stay late on home base. "Why haven't you been here, Tasha?"

A sigh, and then Natasha leaned into Darcy's arms. "The WSC's been cracking down on Fury. All of us are pulling all-nighters, trying to make things perfect for the inspection, but it's impossible to go over everything with a fine-toothed comb. Clint's a mess from all the paperwork," she said with a chuckle, resting her chin on Darcy's shoulder as her voice softened. "I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Stress at work. Huh. None of the level 3 agents in Darcy's squad knew anything about this, and she can only imagine how much stress the secrecy and the anxiety must be putting on the higher-ups. She started rubbing circles into Natasha's back. "It makes more sense now." Darcy squeezes her tight before stepping back. "Get your thing done. I'll be waiting."

Tasha's smile is rare and sweet, and the kiss she pulled Darcy into was even sweeter. "One mug of cocoa first. And tomorrow I'll put in for three vacation days after the inspection."

"Deal."


End file.
